Like An Abduction of My Body
by Fae 206
Summary: When Kat finds herself to be pregnant with Patrick's baby during her time at college she has to deal with more than her father's shock. She never thought that she'd be a mother that early but she never thought she'd meet Patrick either. Will she take it in her to be the mother the child would need and how does Patrick fit in on all this? Will he leave or work to be a father?
1. Chapter 0

**AN:** This is a very short intro to the story. I hope to write longer chapters soon 😊 Also wow, I wrote this in August but forgot to publish it. Hope anyone who reads it can enjoy it though.

 **Like An Abduction of My Body**

 **Chapter Zero**

Kat slammed her hand on the horn of her car, she could hear the blaring noise and she dropped her forehead on it. The sound continued but was joined by people yelling at her for it to stop. Yes, maybe not waking up the entire college area would be better but she was going to have to tell someone at some point. She was wrapping up her sophomore year at Sarah Lawrence and following her visiting a hotel room with a rather beautiful Patrick Verona, she had learned that this time something had happened.

Maybe the condom had broken or maybe she had missed her birth control or maybe it was just that the lucky one had gotten through but she was pregnant without even having completed two years at school. This was a reason why her dad hadn't wanted her to leave home and yet she would feel so much guilt just not telling anyone and getting the child aborted.

Then there was Patrick. He was the only person who she had engaged in those types of activities with within the past few years. Sure, Patrick might scare some people and he had a right to do that if he wanted but it was different to go up to him and tell him about the pregnancy, drop that mega bombshell that, hey yeah, you're going to be a daddy.

She bowed her head. She had tried to be so careful and she had just gotten sloppy. She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid and left so much to fate. So much was out of her control and she wasn't being a good role model to Bianca.

"Hey, quit making that noise" a girl shouter out to her and Kat nodded before flipping them off and still driving off. She would get her bags and go back to Seattle. She would try to tell Patrick somehow. She sniffed as she tried to clear her head and saw her phone light up. There was an incoming call.

Drying her eyes with her long jacket, Kat looked at the name and tried to clear her voice. "Uh…hey, hey Biana," she said attempting to keep the nerves from entering her voice. It didn't seem to be working.

"Kat? Are you okay?" Biana asked, her voice suddenly turning from laid back to very serious. "Kat, do you need me to get Dad, what is it -"

"No, it's nothing," Kat said quickly, "It's just like a class or an assignment or something."

"Kat," Bianca sighed as Kat realized that her sister didn't believe in her. Of course she wouldn't, an answer that vague was never believable. "What is it? I promise that I won't tell anybody."

"I'm…I'm…you have to promise not to say a word of this to Dad, I mean, not even a word. I have to be the one who tells him. Promise me, Bianca" Kat told her as she tried to control her nerves.

"Uh,yeah…sure," Bianca replied cautiously, "Kat, are you all right?"

"I'm pregnant," Kat told her little sister.

"Oh my god," Bianca whispered slowly and Kat dabbed at her eyes once again.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 1 - Daddy

**AN:** First of all, and I might say this every chapter, RIP Heath Ledger 3. Also, hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried hard with the characterizations 😉

 **Chapter One - Daddy**

Kat knew that she had to admit to it despite not liking to at all. She was scared. If this had been some random guy that she had picked up at a party – and especially if it was Joey's – she would be happy to have an abortion. The baby wouldn't have felt like hers under those circumstances and in her mind, doing what was best for the child was what she should do. It wasn't that she took abortion lightly, she just didn't think the rest of the world really bought into welfare that much and she didn't have the financial resources on her own.

Still, she had been warned by her father time and time again that she shouldn't have premarital sex and gotten pregnant and now here she was, in front of their house, with the knowledge that she was pregnant. She had even gone to a doctor to make absolutely sure. If she took that initiative then her father might accept the facts more easily.

As Kat stared at the house in front of her, she felt someone come and give her a side hug and turned to Bianca.

"How are you doing?" Bianca asked as she hugged her sister. Kat pulled her closer, her arm going around Bianca's waist.

"Have you ever thought that you'd enter a building and your life would change? Even, you know, a building that at one time felt like home." Bianca stared at Kat as she revealed that fact. To Bianca that sounded ridiculous. _This_ was their home. Sure, their father might overreact a little bit but he wouldn't stop loving her and caring for her. He'd be in shock but he'd do the right thing.

"In fact, I haven't," Bianca told her. "I mean, I've never gotten married or died or any of those major life decisions. I know that with Mom…that sort of stuff creates places of discomfort but as for me, no, I haven't experienced that."

"Aren't you lucky," Kat said before taking a step forward but Bianca took hold of her wrist. Kat looked back at her younger sister. "You know, to effectively tell Dad about my situation, you're going to have to let go of my arm."

Bianca sighed before looking at her sister stubbornly, "I want to hear about what Patrick said," she asked her and Kat opened her mouth to speak before trying to collect herself. She knew that she had to tell Patrick at some point but she wasn't really sure how she felt about the pregnancy and telling him before she knew would just allow more problems to enter their relationship.

"Patrick hasn't been able to form a response, I haven't told him about his fathering my child," she said and Bianca sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You know if Cameron impregnated me, I'd want for him to be the first one to know," she said before hearing a weak laugh as the highschooler approached her.

"If I…what?" he asked with wide eyes and Bianca turned to him. "Are you…" he pushed his hand through his hair, "Oh my god. This is just uh…marriage…yeah that's…"

"Cameron," Bianca said as she dropped Kat's wrist and looked at her own boyfriend. "I'm not pregnant. You don't have to worry so much." She leaned forward to kiss Cameron's lips as she saw the relief on his face. "It is sweet of you to say that you'd marry me if I _were_ pregnant though."

"And that's exactly why I haven't told Patrick," Kat stated as Cameron laughed, pushing his hand through his hair.

"What a relief," he stated as both girls watched him with very serious expressions on their faces. He staggered back a little and Bianca coughed causing him to stop and get a hold of himself. He turned to look at the two of them. "I mean, I don't know if Patrick will take it that way. No, he's uh…he's not going to take it that way, I don't think that he's going to take it that way."

"Men," both Kat and Bianca sighed with a roll of their eyes.

"Anyway, I thought that I'd pick you up for our date and well…this seems really important and I don't think that I should be here when uh…your…" Cameron said but Bianca held onto his hand.

"Cameron, I know that you think our father is scary but can I remind you that you are going to be properly escorting me on our dates. Besides, you're not the one that made Kat pregnant, Daddy shouldn't have anything against you," Bianca told him as she hit him with the truth but it did little to leave Cameron free from his nerves.

"Can we just go in?" Kat asked and Bianca nodded, tugging Cameron along with her.

…..

…..

"So," Walter said as he hugged Kat who quickly took a step back from him. "It's really good to see you back in this house," he told his daughter. He put a hand on her shoulder and saw her avert eye contact. "Kat, you know the most effective way to hide that you're lying is to actually make eye contact with the person you're trying to hide things from. I know that something must be wrong. You're still good with your grades right, I didn't see any problems with what you told me you thought you'd be getting."

"No. Nothing is wrong with my grades. I can assure you that I take a great deal of pride in my education. I truly appreciate what value a good college and amazing grades give to a young woman and her career. I wouldn't let you down on that," Kat said as Bianca crossed her fingers and Cameron rubbed the back of his neck. He was glad this wasn't Bianca making this reveal.

"Well that's good. Your living situation good, no change on the cost of living because if you do need me to add some more money for you to be living somewhere safe then I'll do it," Walter continued and Kat shook her head.

"Living there is good. It's close to college which I appreciate," she told him and Walter sighed.

"Then I can only imagine that it's something to do with your boyfriend," he said and Kat's eyes widened making Walter jump onto that fact. "So, it is the boyfriend. I'm sure that the matter can be resolved easily enough. I mean, the guy seems better than the first impression I had of him."

"Patrick's great," Kat smiled, "I'm…I had to go to the doctor's for a checkup," she told him nervously and Walter looked at her again, examining her. His eyes went to her belly and then back to her face.

"You're pregnant," he stated and Kat nodded. Walter sighed before letting his hand go over his head, "I had hoped that you'd wait until marriage before you got pregnant. After all of these warnings, I don't know what else I could have done to prevent this. I hope that you don't think that having a baby is a good excuse for getting out of your education."

"I'm not planning on dropping out of university," Kat told him proudly. "I'm going to do both. I'm going to continue my education whilst raising a child. I mean, things will be tight at first and I'll probably have to stay awake for a longer period of time than I would have done were I not with child," she said and Walter shook his head.

"I know that you're a good student but this is about what the father does. I assume it's your boyfriend," he said and Kat nodded.

"Yes. I've only been intimate with Patrick and so that's the only person who would be the father of the child. I've been in a committed relationship," she told him and Walter nodded. "I assure you that Patrick is a very good guy, he's a hard working and for the most part honest man. He'll definitely help me with the baby once he knows."

Walter rolled his eyes before they landed on Cameron who was feeling uncomfortable being present during this conversation. "And how about you? Will you be keeping…as we say, a sock on it?"

"Uh, yeah," Cameron nodded and Bianca groaned, "Yeah. I'll make sure to keep a sock…well, two socks on it, sir," he said and Bianca pinched him before whispering to him.

"The answer, Cameron, is no we're not having sex and are not planning on having sex in the immediate future," she said and Cameron laughed weakly. He hadn't thought about how he could fall into such an easily set trap.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to** Lina **for reviewing Chapter Zero**


	3. Chapter 2 - You're Going to be a Daddy

**Chapter Two – You're Going to be a Daddy**

Kat took deep breaths to relax herself. She didn't know what Patrick was to think about him being the father of their unborn child. It was true that everyone characterized him in a way that wasn't reflective to who he truly was but he didn't seem to be one to want to be a daddy at a young age. Who was she kidding, no man wanted their life to be swept off course with the arrival of a baby.

She put the water to the side wondering whether she should have ordered him a coffee or what drinks she should actually have when she saw him walk in. His hair was pushed back and he was wearing a button up shirt over a tee and had worn out jeans.

"You came here without me," he laughed, "Little different for you usually we meet and drive together. Hope this isn't giving you the brush off."

"Why would you say that?" Kat asked with a raised eyebrow. "Actually, there's something that I need to discuss with you."

Patrick laughed nervously and rubbed the side of his neck, he nodded slowly. "Good, there's something that I need to discuss with you as well." Kat hummed and tried to listen for his news. Hers was something that immediately would slow down the conversation or maybe bring it to a complete stop. Once she dropped this bombshell then she might never get to hear his news and it might even _change_ his news.

"Okay," Patrick laughed as he sat back, as the waitress stopped by their booth, he ordered some coffee from her and she said she'd return with some menus. "You go first, what did you want to tell me? You'll be spending some amazing semester abroad?"

"No, it's…" Kat shook her head before gesturing to Patrick, "You go first."

"You're making me go first," he laughed and Kat nodded.

"Your news sounds important too and I think I need a little preparation for what I'm about to tell you so please go ahead. In fact, I'm not going to say anything until you _do_ tell me what it is that you have planned. I feel that I have the right to do that as an equal partner in this relationship."

Patrick bowed his head and laughed shaking it. "You do have an interesting way of saying things," he admitted. "Truth is that there's an internship in Australia that I've been offered. I didn't think that someone like me would ever get anything like a paid internship. It's exciting."

Kat smiled as she leaned forward to grab his hand, "Patrick, that really is exciting and I'm positive that they have picked the right candidate. How long of an internship is it. It couldn't be permanent, right?" she asked and he closed his eyes.

"If it wasn't permanent then I wouldn't be taking it. I do want to factor you into my life choices as well. I know that we're not thinking of marriage or settling down to have a family right now but in the future…what I can say, Kat, is that I have never met any woman as incredible as you are and it would be a travesty were I to focus more on myself than being a part of our relationship."

Kat smiled before trying to figure out whether it was better to tell him or not. Patrick seemed excited about this internship and that would keep him away from her. Her telling him about the pregnancy would make any good man say that they wouldn't go and she didn't want to hear that from him. She _couldn't_ hear that from him.

"So, your news?" Patrick asked and Kat opened her mouth before squeezing his hand.

"Whatever I am about to say, I want you to promise me that you're going to go to Australia and do this and then return back," she said before putting both of her hands over Patrick's, she felt like she was going to throw up and it was more than morning sickness. She had been just as nervous to tell her father.

"I can't promise you that, Kat," Patrick laughed awkwardly, "I mean, say you tell me that you're dying from a terminal illness, now how am I supposed to go to Australia and miss out on those precious few months," he said and Kat bowed her head. He took the hand that she wasn't holding and put it upon her cheek. "Really?" he asked as his eye widened, "You're not really going to tell me that because if that's the case I can't possibly…"

"I'm going to be fine," Kat told him and Patrick sighed in relief. Kat realized how much he really did love her and she had to be firm about this. She didn't want to ruin his opportunities because of a life form inside of her uterus. "So, knowing that I'm going to be okay, can you promise me."

"I…okay, but if it is something to do with you being ill," he started to argue and Kat cut him off.

"I'm…pregnant," she said slowly and Patrick's eyes widened as he studied her. He pushed a hand through his hair and blinked again. He should have known that was a possibility ever since they had started having sex. He had never wanted to push Kat but he hadn't expected her to be this fertile. Kat knew that he was trying to figure things out in his head. "Yes," she said as she sipped the water and the waitress came over with the coffee. "Yes, it is yours," she told him and his jaw remained open. "Yes, I'm keeping it, and yes, I am sure that I want for you to go to Australia."

"Are you sure that you want me to go?" he asked in shock. "Should we get married?"

"I don't think that we should rush anything," Kat told him, "and if you don't want to be with me through this then I'll understand. I won't make up some creepy stories to explain to our child why their father isn-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Patrick told her. "I _will_ be there. I _will_ stand beside you and raise this kid with you. Now, if you really do want me to go all the way across to the other side of the world then."

"You'll come back and it'll be fine, we'll talk and I'll send you pictures. My dad is skilled in this," she tried to assure him. "So, just relax. I'm glad that you want to be part of this," she said honestly and Patrick finally took a big sip from the coffee cup.

"Yeah," he said quickly as he still looked as if he had been hit by traffic, "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he asked. Kat smiled. He was being honest with her because she had come to learn when he was lying or not. She was scared to go through all of this without him but he wouldn't leave her, he'd just be in a different location physically. They would be okay. They had to be okay.

…..

…..

"So," Bianca smiled as she looked at Cameron, the wind pushing her hair back and making her look even dreamier than usual. She studied her boyfriend and smiled softly. "So," she repeated, "If I was pregnant then do you really think that you'd marry me?"

Cameron took a slow breath in, "Yes. Of course, I'd marry you," he said before looking away. "I mean, it's not like you're planning on getting pregnant, right?"

"Yes," Bianca smiled sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, "Once again Cameron, you've figured me out. I don't have any plans for my future at all and I'm a little sister who is always in competition so of course I'd want to risk my future by getting knocked up by you."

Cameron laughed awkwardly. That probably wasn't the best thing to say at all. He took a weak breath in. Kat's predicament was something that was stirring emotion in all of them and whilst he wanted to do something that would show Bianca the importance of their relationship, marriage and a child was too much for him to want to think about.

Was a promise ring cheesy? Would that be a little immature for her? He sighed, it wasn't as if they were middle school kids but if it truly came from a place of passion maybe he could show her that she was just as good as Kat and just as loved as Kat. He'd try shopping for something the next day and it didn't even have to be a ring, it just had to be _something_.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to** Hope reigns on **for their review of Chapter One**


	4. Chapter 3 - A Proper Proposal

**Chapter Three – A Proper Proposal**

Patrick sat on the edge of his bed, looking up at his reflection. He was still a young man and at times he felt almost like a kid himself but now he was being told that he would be becoming a father. Was he even father material? He sighed and bowed his head. He didn't know what to feel, only that the idea of spending his life with Kat made him happier than he ever dared to believe that he could be. Sure, he would love to marry her, have kids with her, grow old with her but he hadn't expected for that to happen yet. How was he supposed to form a plan or feeling from this?

Kat had told him that she knew it was a lot for him to take in and he didn't have to rush to a decision but he loved her. Loving her didn't seem to be rushing to a decision and if a baby came along with that then he'd cope with it. He'd handle it. He'd try to be the best father that he could be.

He just needed to find himself.

And then there was the internship. He was surprised that he had even been considered for such a thing. Internships either went to the smartest kids – of which he was not – or they went to the kids who came from important families and he definitely wasn't one of those either. Kat had said that it would be okay and that she wanted for him to go but she would have to deal with a pregnancy alone.

He did _not_ want to be the kind of deadbeat dad who would run out on his wife and child.

It may have come much earlier than he had expected but he would soon be a father and he had to deal with that. He wanted to be a role model, someone who their kid would be happy to call his or her father. There was just so much that needed to be done and he didn't want Kat to face all of that by herself.

He took another deep breath in and called her phone, he waited for her to pick up.

"Hey," Kat said in a calm voice but Patrick had to imagine she was expecting some kind of response. He slowed his breathing and steadied himself.

"I'm in," he said and Kat laughed lightly. "I mean it, I'll go to the internship and come back for the two of you and if I mess up, I apologize," he said nervously. "Kat, do you think that….do you want to get married?" he asked and Kat paused.

"I would want to but not at the moment and not just because I'm pregnant, you know there are lots of couples out there who raise a child together without being married. We'll just have to wait for the natural progression of things. I don't think I'm ready to plan a wedding _and_ have a baby at the same time."

Patrick could hear the confidence that he loved in Kat's voice but he still felt the desire to be close to her. Maybe asking her over the phone was the worst way of doing it. He would have to figure out how to propose to her and state that he'd be fine with any length of engagement but he felt that they should at least be engaged if they were having a child. Still, Kat was a girl and she deserved big gestures and romantic moments like any other girl. He would sweep her off her feet and promise himself to her and their child. _That_ made him happy. That love for her made him happy.

…

…

Kat looked at the clothes that she owned, testing the waistband to see how much it would expand and sighed, some of the sweats she could wear for a little while but she would have to wear maternity clothes in the later months. She felt nervous about doing this with Patrick away but at least the child would have a father who loved him or her.

She sighed and put a hand on her stomach before hearing a knock on the door. It was probably her father, Bianca had just burst in before. She went over to look and saw Bianca standing there. Kat looked at her with a smile and Bianca turned to examine her silently.

"So," Bianca said cautiously as she came to sit on a chair in her sister's room. " _Is_ there still a Patrick?" she dared to ask and Kat laughed at her, putting a hand on her forehead.

"There would be a Patrick even if he didn't want anything to do with this," Kat told her and Bianca paused, she looked at her sister with an unimpressed expression. "Yes, Patrick didn't run away but I'm not going to pressure him to do anything that he might not want to and I don't think we're ready to get married."

"Did he offer?" Bianca asked and Kat nodded causing Bianca to smile. "That's great. I mean, it will be great once he recovers from Dad who is going to slaughter him but are you going to get married?" she asked and Kat rolled her eyes.

"Obviously not. It was clear that the thought hasn't crossed his mind before and his motivation was strictly because I was pregnant. Even if two people love one another, if they aren't ready to get married to one another then you shouldn't force things," Kat told her before bowing her head with a sad half smile, "I would have said yes had it been a proper proposal."

"To think that you'd be in love," Bianca chuckled and Kat rolled her eyes again.

"Well, I'm a little scared of Dad's reaction. I know that he wanted me to finish school before even thinking about having children but I'm in college. It's not as if I am in high school. If I _was_ in high school then things would be different. I am much much happier carrying Patrick's offspring than Joey's," Kat said as she thought about the disgusting kid that she had had to spend years in the same school with.

Bianca nodded her understanding but watched Kat again. There were a lot of changes that happened when you got pregnant and it was more than a changing body, she would have to prioritize others ahead of herself. It wasn't that Kat couldn't do that but Bianca was both nervous and excited to be becoming an aunt. She wouldn't switch positions with her sister though. Being an aunt was one thing, being a mother was a completely different adventure.

As their father came home, Bianca rushed to greet him with Kat lagging behind, happier to be sitting up and away in the room by herself. Her father hadn't truly given her his whole opinion on the issue and she knew it. He would also be wanting to see Patrick and who knew how he would react to him going away to Australia during the pregnancy.

As she finally got herself up, Kat went over to the door and opened it before slowly coming down the stairs. Her eyes widened as she saw a lot of medical books that dealt with pregnancy in a not romanticized fashion. They were large medical books with a lot of medical terms in them. Her father was always good at reminding her that she didn't belong in a fairytale world.

These books would contain some truths that she would have to face about what carrying a baby to term actually meant but that at least showed that her father was more accepting of the pregnancy. Hopefully Patrick wouldn't be forced to read through all of this gore. Despite him promising to stay, chasing men away from his daughters was a skill that her father excelled at.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	5. Chapter 4 - Independence

She wasn't going to be getting married.

 **Chapter Four – Independence**

As much as Kat had always thought that she didn't need a man for when she was to have a child and if she ever were to get pregnant, she would either be able to get the mistake rubbed out or she would be a single mother, she missed Patrick.

She knew that her father wanted for this to be dealt with before the baby was born but she couldn't deny Patrick the internship, she wanted him to have a successful life. Afterall, if the pay checks for both parents were good that meant that the marriage and family situation would be more stable. Although women could and should earn more than men, the families with a woman as the main breadwinner sometimes suffered, that was the misogynistic world view. It might not be hers. It might not be Patrick's. It was data and sometimes raw facts, numbers, charts, they gave the best advice.

"So, you're going to head back to university for the next semester or take some time off?" Bianca asked as she approached Kat. She saw her sister look at her with a distance in her expression. "I don't think it's something that you need different angles to look at. I think it's something tha-"

Kat shook her head as she stood up. "Of course you need to look at it from different angles, all sorts of angles. I mean, you can think about the perception that people have of our family of medical bills and of how much work you need to invest. I might know that I want this right now but I might be wrong."

"So," Bianca shrugged, "You'll figure it out when you get to it."

"And then I need to work, there are going to be so many things that I need to purchase and you can never guess what Dad might pick when it comes to maternity clothes. I mean, at least until I'm showing I should…probably…keep working." Bianca sighed. She had only tried to get Kat to understand that she wasn't going to stop being herself just because she had a child and that her dreams had no limits to them. That might be something that Patrick would be better to help her with.

"I have a fun surprise for you," Bianca said with a cute duck to the side as she attempted to keep Kat from obsessing. "Cameron might be hosting a party, you know his friend, Michael?" the younger of the two sisters asked and Kat nodded.

"The one who is dating Mandella?" Kat asked a little bit more hopeful since she would have someone else to talk to about something that nobody would be expecting from her and she honestly hadn't been expecting for herself. She had wanted to have the proper financial provisions in her hea-

"Yes. They are both coming and yes, there is going to be alcohol and drinking and we can't prevent people from doing that but at the same time, I promise you that if you go with me, I won't drink and I'm going to make sure that Cameron can drive us home so he can't drink either," Biana claimed and Kat rolled her eyes.

"Of course. he two of you shouldn't be drinking and driving. The drinking age is legally twenty-one and I don't want to see either of you getting caught," Kat rolled her eyes. "That being said. I don't mind driving but if either one of you pukes in the car, I'm going to charge you for cleaning it out. Tell Cameron I said that too."

Bianca grinned before hugging her sister. Maybe Patrick was having as good an effect of helping her loosen up as he claimed to have. She was still the powerful and independent power beyatch that she had always been but she was learning to rely on others as well. That meant that if Patrick for any reason didn't return from his internship, Bianca would be taking a very special set of balls away from him.

"So," Walter smiled as he caught the two sisters in a hug. "I hope that this means that there is some good news and not that both of my daughters are knocked up," he hummed and Kat sighed. Was he starting to judge her already? It wasn't as if she was in high school any longer. She also had made it clear that she would only be with the right type of guys. Patrick was one of them.

"Of course not, Daddy," Bianca smiled and twirled, "Kat was just accepting my invitation for a party."

"A party, hmm?" Walter asked and Kat sighed.

"Cameron's hosting it. It's something where he's inviting a lot of people or he and this friend of his from high school and I really only agreed to go because Bianca wanted me to and Mandella's going to be there. We don't keep in touch as much as we used to and it would be nice meeting up with some people."

"Drinking?" Walter questioned and Kat rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she said sarcastically, "So much drinking. I mean that really is the best way to celebrate a pregnancy."

Walter rolled his eyes, "You don't think that that Joey guy will -"

"He hates him as much as Bianca and I do. I doubt that that loser Joey is going to be caught at any party that Cameron throws and if he manages to crash, even the mild-mannered Cameron wouldn't hesitate to call security on him." Kat reasoned and Walter nodded, Kat knew that her father still didn't like it but Kat had the need to be out with other people and to experience at least a little bit of a life before hers ended. She only wished that Patrick could be with her during the waiting period for their child.

…

…..

Patrick looked at the small kids at the airport as he checked in. He had hoped that he would have a longer period of time with Kat but then he had been asked to leave much earlier than expected. He didn't have the time to really work out how he could be a father and how he could achieve anything long distance. As he watched the children run over to their dad though he started to feel anxious about the entire thing.

Was he even ready to be a father? Well, that question was answered for him already. No. He didn't feel ready but then one might never feel ready. The truth was that it was happening and he knew that he wanted to be a family with Kat. Whether that included marriage or not was still up for discussion but he wanted to be with her.

He would just have to focus on the good side and bad side of being a parent. He wasn't the best at disciplining kids but he knew that Kat would not let him forget it if he didn't learn. The stuff that bothered more people, the diapers and the drooling and the not knowing how to control bodily functions, that didn't worry him. He could handle that. Fearing rejection from his children though, that was something that terrified him.

"I really am pissed at you and think you should buy me at least a coffee at the café," Kat said from a short distance off and Patrick smiled. He had tried to phone her to tell her when he was about to depart but she hadn't been answering the phone. He had thought about driving up and speaking to her in person but he didn't know if that would be seen by Walter and would harm him later when they _were_ engaged.

"You think you can handle coffee in your condition?" he laughed as he wrapped his arm around her and she squealed slightly. "I promise you," he told her as she gazed up into his gorgeous face surrounded by those wild brown locks, "I will get the two of you over there with me as soon as I can. I don't think I would be able to relax without you."

"Thank you," Kat smiled. Yes, she wanted to go but she had always declared a desire for independence, this was just what the cruel fates of the universe were giving back to her in return.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


End file.
